geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Lonely Travel
Lonely Travel is a 2.0 Medium Demon created by FunnyGame. It was once the longest rated level in the game, at nearly six minutes long, and is FunnyGame's longest level. The majority of the level is in grayscale, but after 4:48 minutes, colors will appear. The level also boasts landscapes and simple but beautiful and artistic designs. The level appears to be easy but gets progressively more difficult until the end. In particular, the cube section at 1:54, the ball section at 2:17, and the UFO parts at 3:49 and 5:20 are quite tricky. A small spike at the very end poses a hazard to the player if it is not jumped over. It is marked with a pinkish heart above it if you can't see it. The level is considered an easy demon despite its agreed ease, likely due to its consistency in difficulty across an entire six minutes. Gameplay The level starts out with a simple cube section with minor memorization. Here, the level is decorated with gray grass and some white-ish gray pillars in the background. Then, the player enters a fairly easy mini cube section in which you move on a white platform and have to jump the spikes accordingly. This part also contains a bit of memorization. An easy ship sequence follows that uses grayish grass pillars and clouds in the background. The first coin is also located here by flying up to a fake wall and then flying down. A somewhat hard robot section with a few timings is next, but however, this part isn't that hard when the player knows when to jump and/or fall. After the robot comes an very easy UFO section, much like the ship section, except less decorated. Following this is a somewhat easy wave section where the player have to dodge slowly moving objects. The ship section after is generally the same. Next comes an auto part which leads to a difficult but short cube part with some precise timings and memorization. An easy UFO part comes next, with decorated fake white pillars. There exists an invisible mini portal and trigger, which makes the UFO section move back toward the player, effectively making the level move backwards. After this is a fairly difficult memorization ball, which does not have the "backward" level effect from the previous section. Then comes a robot section with decoration and difficulty much like the first robot section. An easy ship section follows, but this time it has slowly moving obstacles. This is followed by a long cube section with lots of cloud decorations and decorated blocks and orbs, with this part containing a little bit of memorization. Then the cube's background goes black and there is a memorization part. A slightly tricky UFO part follows, and tricky UFO timings are required to pass this part. This part is mostly black in the background. The wave part following also has the same decorations and obstacles but is slightly easier than the UFO part. Another cube part with a moving platform and obstacles to jump over follows, which requires precise timing to avoid. Finally, after getting past an auto segment, colors emerge in the background. Here there is a somewhat tricky wave with semi-invisible obstacles that the player has to dodge. A short memorization-based robot part is encountered next. Then there is a somewhat difficult ball part that has a dark background and lots of monsters to avoid. Next is a somewhat difficult UFO part, in which falling stars pose as hazards. The final ship sequence is not difficult but requires a little of decent flying. Then, the credits are shown in a cube section, with a final little spike after. If the player crashes on the small spike, he/she will fail at 99%, causing a lot of rages. Trivia * The password for the level is 248349. * The level contains 29,996 objects. * The original song in the preview was "The Undertaker's Daughter", but when released, it was changed into the instrumental version of the song. ** The reason for this is possibly for copyright issues. * Despite the huge length and advanced design, FunnyGame managed to respect the limit objects without using cheats and glitches. ** The level is limited not only by its number of objects but also by its time since 5 mins 59 seconds is the longest duration (coupled with the slowest speed) you can make levels legitimately. This is due to the level editor not allowing placement of objects thereafter. * The level was downgraded into Insane at some moment but, later it was turned into a Demon 10 stars again. This is one of the levels that got downgraded and rated so rapidly, alongside with Distorsion by Serponge. * This level has two comments from RobTop: One was to announce a new 2.1 feature, another when he brought the rating of the level back due to 'players wanting it'. * This level is the third longest demon in the game. ** It is also the longest 2.0 rated level in the game. *** This level used to be the longest rated level in the game but was later beaten by Dark Travel by JonathanGD, which is 6 minutes and 14 seconds long. * The entire level is in slow (0.7) speed. * There is a bug at around 40% in the dual ball part. When you tap/click, the spike will not become fake, thus killing you. EricVanWilderman & Brandon Larkin found out the hard way. ** This bug can be corrected; however, if caught quickly enough. By tapping/clicking before hitting the row of spikes, they should cycle to disappear as they normally should. Be warned that the time between the tap/click before the spikes and the crash that would occur due to the bug is less than half a second. * Serponge created his own version called Dem Travel, which is also nearly six minutes long and has a huge amounts of effects. * After beating the level, if you stay long enough and not go back to the menu, you will find an easter egg. A giant text saying "BUNNYGAME" will come into view from the left side of the screen and continue moving right. ** If you make a copy of the level and go to the end credits (not in preview mode), you will see an arrow pointing to FunnyGame's name that says "ugly". ** The smiley face in the credits (not in preview mode) can be seen as a frowning face. * This level beats Dem Travel by the length with only 1 second longer. * This level has a new concept where that if you change gravity, some real spikes become fake and vice versa. ** FunnyGame also uses this concept in his part in a demon megacollab which was hosted by Riot named "Yatagarasu". ** This may be the inspiration for RobTop to add the touch trigger in 2.1, which is a toggle trigger but it activates when clicking or tapping is done. Crashes * EricVanWilderman crashed at 92%, right before the pyramid segment. Walkthrough .]] Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Medium Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:XL levels